


In the hallway

by Twistedhellion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OC, Short Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedhellion/pseuds/Twistedhellion
Summary: Even calls Trevor a midget, and regrets it (he does not)





	In the hallway

Their footsteps echoed through the wide hallways of Hogwarts, breaking the serene silence casting the atmosphere. The halls were dark for not having any window in sight, but that didn't stop Trevor, marching determined in the growing darkness and yanking the tie in his hand, clutching the wand in the other.

 

He made a sharp turn, almost having Even stumble on those freakishly long legs of his. Trevor bit his lip and almost on purpose fastened his pace. He received a protesting sound from his behind, but made no indication of caring.

 

Growing impatient of the constant walking, Trevor turned around and swiftly pushed Even against the nearby cold wall. His back hit the stone with a grunt escaping his lips out of surprise. Trevor took a firm grip on both of Even's together tied wrists and pressed his body onto him to lock him on place.

 

Trevor was already panting, feeling little tingly sensations as he had the blonde pinned against him and the concrete, all tied up. He leaned forward to rest his head against his chest, the reminder of their height difference creeping onto his mind. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on Even's wrists.

Trevor gazed upwards to see Even looking down on him expectantly, mouth hanging a little open, as if inviting Trevor in for a kiss. He shivered at the sight. Quickly, he rose onto his toes and with his wand still in hand, grabbed a hold of the flock of the light hair tangling under the beanie and jerked him down to clash his lips.

 

Their mouths moved together a little clumsily, if not combatively. The kiss didn't last long, since Trevor broke it to bite onto Even's lower lip, almost thinking he had drawn blood as he heard the hufflepuff breathe in from surprise. He bit ont othe soft skin again, this time on the corner of his lips, making sure it would leave the biggest damn bruise the school had ever seen. Trevor briefly thanked Merlin for not giving Even any magical powers on charms so he couldn't wipe the mark away on his own.

 

Keeping his eyes closed, he moved down to bite onto Even's pale neck, where the past hickeys were only already fading. With eager, he replaced them with new ones with rigid bites, listening closely as it dragged some ragged breaths and shudderings from Even's mouth. For a moment, he was was partially thankful for his size, since this gave him great opportunity to work on the other boy's body like this. Grinning a little against the warm skin, he pushed himself a little bit closer, so that their crotches met with pleasure shooting through both of their spines. Even made a small 'yes', which only encouraged Trevor to move his hips more frantically.

 

"Your size don't mean shit," Trevor stammered with hitching voice, leaning against Even's chest. He dragged another movement from his hips. His hand had moved from his position on the hair to the other hip to keep him steadily on place with a strong grip. At this point, he didn't even give a second thought about how he was probably bruising his sensitive skin.

 

"Look at you," He continued with a small snicker present in his voice. "All tied up under my control. Who's the big one now, huh?" He sneered but didn't bother to glance up, and instead trailed his hand underneath Even's robes and sweater, so he could feel the warm skin under his cold fingers. He felt Even shiver and move onto the touch, to which he responded with a push of his hand. "stay still." Trevor grumbled and waited till the boy was completely still, a small plea escaping from his lips to urge him keep going. Trevor grinned and dragged his hand lower to feel the soft fuzz covering the boy's belly button and upper crotch.

 

"Trev, I-" Even began, but trailed off as Trevor slipped just couple finders under the waistband of Even's trousers, tempting the soft skin underneath with harsh touches. "Fucking hurry up." Even said sharply, and tightened his fists that were still tied up. Upon noticing, Trevor pinned his tied hands against Even's own chest to ensure keeping them in place. "I'm not a midget." He said jaggedly and shot one keen glance upwards to face Even. His own facade almost faltered as he saw Even's flustered and red face, eyes lightly closed and mouth hanging open to draw deep breaths in and out. "Say it."

 

"yes." He said simply, and t´Trevor fought against the urge to slap him. "Say it." He repeated annoyed, and proceeded to move his hand a little upwards away from his main goal. "you are not-" Even swallowed swiftly and opened his eyes to meet Trevor's "-a midget."

 

Trevor sneered and held his head a little higher. "Bloody fucking right I ain't." He slipped his hand under the pants to stroke against the fabric of Even's underwear, still keeping his satisfied eyes on Even's. The blonde inhaled sharply and leaned his head against the wall behind, buckling his hips against the touch. "Trev-"

 

"Stay fucking still." Trevor grunted, frustrated and pushed Even against the wall again, little rougher this time. His movements were now more rigid as he moved his hand under the underwear to grab onto Even's shaft. The sound Trevor received was almost heavenly, and he didn't bother to keep tempting anymore. He jerked his hands up and down with slowly growing speed, stopping for a couple of times to rub his thumb against the tip to wipe away the precum.

 

Feeling his own pleasure building up, he leaned against Even again and picked up his pace. Trevor felt as Even's tied hands grabbed hold onto the green robes of his and pulled him even closer to himself with ragged and heavy panting. "Tripp..." Even managed to say between the ragged breaths and mumbled something probably neither could understand.

 

Even's body jerked, and he leaned his head forward to lean against Trevor as he came with small gasps and sharp hold on the robes he was tearing. Trevor slowly stroked Even through it, feeling the warm semen dampen his hand.

 

He pulled away with controlled breathing and kept his eyes on the floor. He picked up his wand from the floor – must've fallen during.. all that. He decided against letting away any hints that he had came to his own pants like a damn girl, and instead cast a couple silent cleaning spells on them both. He tucked his wand away and straightened his wrinkled robe.

 

He stepped closer to Even again, purposely avoiding his eyes as he untied his tie from his wrists. Small pigments of blue were already forming on the skin, but Trevor thought no further, just pulled the fabric off and stuffed it into his pocket, feeling dirty if he had to put it on again.

 

He stepped away and turned against the direction they had came from, arms crossed in impatience. Throwing a glance sideways, he noticed Even hadn't moved at all, but was keeping his hazy eyes on Trevor. Trevor felt something stir inside of his tummy, and he really struggled to look away. "Come on then," He just said impatiently, taking a little daring step forward to encourage the other one to move.

 

Even just smiled that stupid grin of his. With wobbly steps, he came over to Trevor and wrapped his heavy hands around his neck to keep him in place in turn. Trevor let out an exclamation and tried to throw himself away from the hold. Even just pulled him closer and snuggled his neck, sending cold shivers all over again.

 

"Thanks," He whispered hastly to Trevors ear. "-midget."


End file.
